


Meeting in the Middle of the Map

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Obsessing, POV Harry Potter, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry and Draco meet after years of not seeing one another, and Harry realises he may bepining foras obsessed withas curious about what Malfoy is up to (TM) as he ever was.





	Meeting in the Middle of the Map

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry Discord Drabble thing for June and magpiefngrl's prompt, _Lumos_.

You sip tea under a Disillusionment charm at Fortescue’s. It’s your usual Saturday afternoon, watching people through the window. You like their bustle so long as you don’t have to be part of it. A very recognisable part.

You’re not paying close attention; it’s the movement of the cheery crowd as a whole that intrigues you, not the individuals themselves. 

Except for one.

He’s never shown up here, and his sudden appearance through the glass breaks every clock in the world of your body. 

He’s in a long, grey coat, collar turned up, scarf an unexpected sage green, a happier shade of Slytherin than you’d have expected. He peers at the display case, but then raises his gaze, looking at you. You start a bit. He shouldn’t be able to see you, but his eyes grow a little wider with recognition. Then he blinks, exhales, and his lips twitch. 

Involuntarily enraptured, you watch as he huffs a breath against the window and then writes with decadent deliberation—backward, so that you can read it—“Hello, Scarhead,” before casting you a devious smile.

Your lips part, but he’s already moved on.

His breath fades and, along with it, his words.

You haven’t seen him in years. 

You sink back into your chair with your thousands of unanswered questions, heart beating so hard it’s almost painful.

 

There were nights when all you could do was watch your map, his footsteps tip-toe-ing infinity loops: fade in, dissolve, repeat. You’d watch him pace until your eyes grew bleary, and no attempts at cleaning your glasses unblurred you.

You wondered what was on his mind (in that time before you knew).

Was he in socks? Barefoot?

You fell asleep with Nox the last thing on your lips and Malfoy’s name the only thing left to light the room.

And now, years later, you’d kill to have his path marked for you to follow, to obsess over, to torment you once again.

 

When you find him, it’s surprisingly easy; he’s standing on the pavement outside your flat.

“Scarhead,” he says almost fondly.

“Malfoy...”

He softens still more. “Harry.”

You’ve heard of people on the opposite sides of a war coming together after it’s over and embracing like brothers.

But with him, it’s that same old ember flaring inside you, that middle-of-the-night Lumos. 

Somehow it’s not shocking when he drags you close and kisses you… when you respond. 

After all, you’re footsteps meeting in the middle of the map, elastic years whipping back on themselves so you can correct your mistakes.

You’re kissing Draco Malfoy. The clocks unbreak.


End file.
